Pasatiempo
by Duhkha
Summary: One-shot. Es un lobo hambriento de la luz que ella desprende. Empezó cómo algo extraño y diferente que captó su atención y que pronto se convirtió en una costumbre. Pero por ahora solo la observa.


**Disclaimer:** No soy inglesa, no soy rubia, no soy millonaria... ¡No soy JKR!El universo, los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a ella y a la Warner. La trama es mía y solo se hace por ocio. La imagen pertenece a Helene Sirois.

 _ _Este capítulo fue beteado por_ **Miss Mantequilla.**_

 **Esta historia solo está publicada en FanFiction. De encontrarla en otro lado, por favor, avisarme. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

 **Summary:** Es un lobo hambriento de la luz que ella desprende. Empezó cómo algo extraño y diferente que captó su atención y que pronto se convirtió en una costumbre. Pero por ahora solo la observa.

 _ **Este fic participa en la "Nottmione Week" del foro «El Mapa del Mortífago».**_

Bajo el prompt de "Rizos"

* * *

 **"Pasatiempo"**

Si alguien le preguntara quién es la persona que más la conoce respondería que su madre. Si esa persona volviese hacer la pregunta con la condición de que sea alguien del mundo mágico, luego de dudar un minuto, respondería que Potter. Claro que diría _"Harry"_. Pero para Theodore Nott resulta inapropiado incluso en su mente llamar a alguien que no conoce, que no le agrada y que no estima, por su nombre de pila.

Lo que ni la persona que le hiciera esas preguntas ni la misma Hermione Granger sabrían sería que él, el ermitaño y misántropo chico de Slytherin, sería la respuesta indicada. Después de todo, Sköll* siempre persigue a Sól. Los ingenuos creen que quiere comerse a la diosa pero en realidad el lobo está hambriento de la luz que ella desprende aunque lo sega, aunque irrita sus pupilas. La necesita como un alcohólico a la bebida, como un fumador al tabaco. Y él no es diferente, él necesita saber de la leona de Gryffindor como un desahuciado el perdón de sus injurias.

No es una obsesión. No. Empezó como un pasatiempo, cómo algo extraño y diferente que captó su atención y que pronto se convirtió en una costumbre: observar día a día. Un pasatiempo necesario para limitar sus propias sombras. Hermione Granger no lo iluminaría, no salvaguardaría su alma, ni siquiera le estiraría la mano como a uno de sus ineptos y menospreciables amigos. Y tampoco quería que lo hiciese.

Él conoce los límites de su juego. El vacío que siempre habrá entre uno y otro.

Y eso hace que lo disfrute más.

No es un romántico que piensa que la felicidad está en los pequeños instantes. Es un pragmático y un utilitarista. Reconoce que le gusta observarla y sabe que en un futuro su conocimiento será útil. Después de todo no hay duda que ellos piensan, opinan y buscan cosas diametralmente opuesta; tan seguro como llegará el día que ella destacará.

Y la verá caer.

Por ahora solo disfruta viendo cómo frunce la aleta derecha de la nariz cuando algo le disgusta y cómo frunce ambas cuando algo en verdad le desagrada, como el bolo alimenticio de Weasley. Disfruta sabiendo que siempre lee el último capítulo de una novela antes del resto, porque no aguanta saber qué será del final de los protagonistas. El saber que lee textos no académicos ya es saber un gran secreto porque no quiere ser igualada a una niñata con demasiada azúcar en el cerebro de las que abundan en Hogwarts. Disfruta sabiendo que cuando dice que le gusta el chocolate no se refiere al mágico porque le repugnan las ranas y prefiere el chocolate blanco. Disfruta la expresión que pone y cómo juega con sus dedos cuando se quiere convencer de que no está celosa de alguien y de que la envidia es un sentimiento negativo al que no debe darle espacio. Disfruta sabiendo que ese suspiro que lanza mientras mira a la nada es porque acepta a regañadientes que es humana y no puede evitar sentir cosas desagradables hacia otros. Disfruta aún más sabiendo que sus sentimientos por Weasley no son más que una medida desesperada por encajar, de formar todos (incluyendo a Potter) parte una gran familia. Una de sus tantas fantasías ñoñas en las que piensa a regañadientes y jamás dirá en voz alta.

Sabe más, mucho más.

Saberlo todo sobre ella cuando ella no sabe _nada_ de él le provoca la mayor de las satisfacciones.

Al fin y al cabo, él es invisible.

―Malfoy.

―Nott.

Clava su mirada en sus pálidos dedos enredados en esa maraña de rizos. El anillo que indica su estatus de sangre y la nobleza de su casa hace un cómico contraste con los cabellos desparramados en la mesa.

―Necesito el libro.

Draco Malfoy nunca se justifica, no al menos ante ninguno que no lleve su apellido. Pero ahora lo ha hecho y ambos saben por qué.

Theodore levanta una ceja y antes de que sus miradas se crucen, el rubio da media vuelta y se va.

El libro sigue sobre la mesa.

Hay un protocolo tácito en este tipo de situaciones. Ir tras él significaría buscar un enfrentamiento así que toma el pasillo contrario. Antes de doblar en el último estante que conforma la hilera lanza un pequeño hechizo que saca de su duermevela a la inconsciente leona.

Después de todo si hay alguien que conoce a Hermione Granger tanto como él es Draco Malfoy.

Theodore Nott clava su mirada en el anillo en forma de lobo que envuelve su dedo, tan negro como el ser que representa y como la persona que lo porta.

Es irónico pensar que su peso es igual al de Malfoy, tal vez más maldito, y que ambos, lobo y serpiente, han sido afectados por el hechizo de una leona.

Nunca fueron amigos, ni cómplices y aun siendo criado uno entre lujos y otro en una cuna de hierro, ambos se conocen tanto. Sabían y saben cómo el otro piensa y los dos han adoptado posturas paralelas.

Uno es aversión. Otro, indiferencia.

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

¡Hola! Primero lo primero:

(*) Sköll y Sól son seres de la mitología nórdica. Según Wikipedia, "Sköll (skoughll) era el lobo que perseguía a los caballos Arvak y Alsvid, que tiraban del carro de la diosa Sól a través de los cielos todos los días, con el objetivo de devorar a la diosa".

De ahí la analogía con Hermione y símbolo del anillo que porta Theo. Elegí esta mitología debido al origen del apellido Nott y por influecia de Jos Black, quien ha leído sus fics entenderá que es imposible desligar uno de otro. Mi head-canon dicta que este personaje es la versión sangre-pura y ligeramente menos poderoso que Tom, influencia de Betzacosta y también de Jos. Espero siquiera haber retratado un poco de lo que estas dos autoras hicieron en sus respectivas historias, quien no las haya leído le recomiendo que corra y lo haga ¡YA! jajajaja es una orden,

Por último blablabla les cuento que hoy vi el reto y quise darme de cabezazos porque era también el día límite de entregar las aportaciones y esto fue lo mejor que me salió(?) Espero les haya gustado y...

 **¿Qué les pareció Theodore?**

 **¿Y Draco?**

 **¿Y la relación entre estos tres individuos?**

Sabían que si me dejan un sensual review, Santa Voldy les enviará en Navidad uno de sus chicos sólo en calcetines rojos y con un un moño verde comestible(?) ;)

 **Atte.**

 **Duhkha, la dramione infiel (que hace unas N.A demasiado largas que nadie va a leer xD).**


End file.
